leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue (single)
| Format = CD single, digital download, vinyl single | Genre = Country | Length = 2:47 ("Blue") 2:34 ("Lady & Gentlemen") | Label = Curb Records | Writer = Bill Mack | Producer = Wilbur C. Rimes ("Blue") Darrell Brown, LeAnn Rimes ("Lady & Gentlemen") | Certification = Gold (RIAA)}} "Blue" is a single by LeAnn Rimes released on June 4, 1996. Although recorded by other artists Rimes' rendition of the song was the first and only version to be released to radio as and was an instant success for Rimes. Background LeAnn Rimes first recorded the song when she was 11 years old on an independent album, All That (1994), under the label Nor Va Jak. Rimes' father, Wilbur, heard the demo when putting together the All That album. He disliked the demo stating "The first time I heard 'Blue' I didn't like it, but it was a demo version that sounded old fashion." The song was re-recorded for her debut album in 1996 when she was 13.CMT Inside Fame: LeAnn Rimes CMT (2004-4-12) Retrieved 2011-10-8 Although Rimes is not the first to record the song, but her version was the first to be released as a single unlike falsified claims on Wikipedia where others have released the song as single on unreliable sources. The demo version heard by Rimes' father, Wilbur, was Mack's recording of the song. Rimes' rendition of "Blue" debuted at #49 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Singles and Tracks for the week of May 25, 1996, but was soon released to country radio and became a major hit that summer, peaking at #10 on the ''Billboard'' Country Chart and #26 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, while also reaching #1 on the Canadian Country RPM singles chart. Rimes' Blue album was also released the same year and sold six million copies (6× Multi-Platinum) in the United States. "The Light in Your Eyes" was originally slated to be the A-side of Rimes's first single, for which she also filmed her first video. A clip of the originally-intended B-side "Blue" was only included as a ten-second tag on the promo record sent to radio stations, but when DJs responded more favorably to "Blue", the A and B sides were reversed and it became her first single instead. Rimes re-recorded the song for her new album, Lady & Gentlemen, which was released on September 27, 2011. The song is credited with Time Jumpers and is produced by Darrell Brown and Rimes herself. Critical reception Shawn Haney of Allmusic stated the song was a "sleeper hit," a "radio-friendly airplay single" and that it should "affect listeners in a charismatic and lighthearted way." When re-released on Lady & Gentlemen, Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic called the new recording "illustrates just how far she’s come -- how she’s become a stronger, more nuanced singer over the years." Music video The music video featured Rimes sitting by a pool in the summer with sunglasses on, while young boys pass her by. Filmed in Austin, Texas, the music video was directed by Chris Rogers and produced by Hunter Hodge for Pecos Films. Track listing US CD single #"Blue" – 2:47 #"The Light in Your Eyes" – 3:20 'UK Maxi CD single'UK Maxi CD single references: * * #"Blue" – 2:47 #"How Do I Live" – 4:27 #"Undeniable" – 3:44 Charts Peak positions Reference